Yakone
Yakone was an infamous crime lord who had the unique ability to use bloodbending without needing a full moon which he used to created V.O.W.L. and to terrorize Inkopolis. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden, Yakone longed for the Triforce and used his unique psychic bloodbending abilities to control the United Republic capital through his criminal empire. For a long time, he was able to hide his forbidden ability and evade the law, until a final trial saw him sentenced to life imprisonment. Upon this judgment, Yakone attempted to escape, but following a brief scuffle with Avatar Aang, his bending was permanently removed. Yakone was later freed by his gang and left Republic City for the Northern Water Tribe. There, he got married and became the father of Noatak and Tarrlok, both of whom he taught waterbending and bloodbending in hopes that they could eventually avenge him. Background Yakone was a sinister crime lord of Republic City during the days of the Great Turf War. In the aftermath of the Great Turf War, Yakone found a way to bloodbend without a full moon or even hand movements. He used this ability to become the ruler of his own underground criminal empire after moving to Inkopolis Square. Although he had a history of Turf Wars, he always managed to get acquitted of all of his defeats and victories with the help of his teammates. Yakone was accused of bloodbending after the testimony of several witnesses. Chief Toph Beifong, accompanied by some metalbending officers and Avatar Aang, tracked him down and arrested him while he was eating at Pizza Hut. The criminal proudly claimed he would beat this charge as he had done with the previous ones. Yakone was later taken to Republic City, to be judged before the United Republic Council, where he was defended by a lawyer who appealed to the impossibility of bloodbending without a full moon. As witnesses had claimed, Yakone had performed the feat "at every other time except during a full moon", making the crime seemingly impossible to commit and their testimony to be suspect. Before announcing the Council's final verdict, Councilman Sokka stated the evidence was enough to convince the Council that Yakone was a "unique bender" and had used his ability to commit the crimes of which he had been accused. For this reason, the bloodbender was considered guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment. However, Yakone stood up, grinning, and responded by letting a mysterious Octoling named Olivia to bloodbend Sokka and the other Council members. Toph attempted to halt him with a metal cable, though the Octoling quickly overpowered her. Olivia subdued all the people in the room, and used his bending to force Toph to unlock his handcuffs. Though Aang was able to withstand Yakone's hold the longest, the crime lord levitated him in the air effortlessly and laughed at his helplessness. He amusedly announced that the Mushroom Kingdom belonged to him and promised to one day return to claim it, before throwing Aang violently on the ground and making his escape via Egg Mothership. Much to his surprise, the Avatar chased him down and wrecked his ship with an air blast. Returning the favor, Yakone managed to surprise the airbender by popping out of the wreckage and bloodbending him to stop his attack. Intending to summon the Triforce, Yakone lifted him into the air with his bloodbending in an attempt to kill him. However, his attempt was thwarted when Aang entered the Avatar State once again, breaking the criminal's bloodbending hold and trapping him within an earth shell. Helpless, Yakone could only squirm and scream as Aang removed his bending. Sometime after his trial, with the help of his gang, Yakone escaped prison, underwent surgery to change his facial appearance and assumed a new identity, before leaving Republic City. He headed to the Northern Water Tribe where he met a woman who would later become his wife. Eventually, his wife gave birth to two sons: Noatak and Tarrlok, who were born three years apart. Tarrlok and Noatak soon discovered they possessed waterbending abilities, and Yakone vigorously trained them in the art of waterbending every night. During one of these sessions, he revealed to them that his true identity was Yakone, once one of Republic City's most notorious crime bosses, and that his bending abilities were "stolen" from him by Avatar Aang. He also explained to his sons that it was their duty to avenge him by one day killing the Avatar and claiming Inkopolis for him. During the full moon, Yakone introduced his sons to the art of bloodbending, beginning their training on animals such as yaks. Yakone eventually succeeded in teaching his sons how to bloodbend without a full moon; he was especially impressed with Noatak's skill while telling his youngest son to be more decisive and tough like his brother. Sometime later, he forced Noatak and Tarrlok to bloodbend each other. When it came time to bloodbend Noatak, Tarrlok refused, causing Yakone to become furious and call him weak. When he made a threatening advance toward him, he was halted by his elder son, however, who quickly bloodbent him and threw Yakone's own words back at him, stating that it was he who was weak, because the Avatar had stripped him of his bending. The shocked and enraged Yakone reprimanded his son for using bloodbending against him and reminded him that he was the one who told them to use their abilities. Noatak countered that they were his sons not his "tools of his revenge", and, after failing to get Tarrlok to join him in running away, he flung his father into the snow and ran away on his own. Yakone and Tarrlok searched for Noatak for days, but they were unable to find him, leading them to conclude that he must have perished in the snowstorm. Thereafter, Yakone gave up on exacting his revenge against the Avatar, ceased teaching his remaining son any form of bending, and died a few years later. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters